During a recent rainstorm, 6.55 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown, and 9.94 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown. During the same storm, 9.1 inches of snow fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Jessica's town than in Umaima's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Umaima's town from the amount of rain in Jessica's town. Rain in Jessica's town - rain in Umaima's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Jessica's town received 3.39 inches more rain than Umaima's town.